Havstrømmer
by Winona Flammery
Summary: Forteller om den siste dagen til Ash og Eiji i hverandres selskap.    Originalen til min "Ocean Currents", og postes fordi historiene mine alltid høres best ut på det språket de ble skrevet først.


Det var en varm dag på sandstrendene i Manhattan. Varmebølgene buktet seg langs bakken, forplantet seg bortover, og virvlet i samme slengen opp en liten, bakkegående sky av sand. Den blå himmelen overfor var komplett skyfri, og ga ingen beskyttelse mot de bakende solstrålene. Bølgene slo tidløst, endeløst inn mot stranden, med seige bevegelser som i sakte film. Barn lekte i srandkanten, voksne bakte seg i sola, og det hele fortonte seg som et livlig, fengslende panorama.

Gående langs sjøkanten kunne man så vidt skimte to personer, og da de kom nærmere var førsteinntrykket av dem hvor forskjellige de var. Mens han ene var relativt høy, med blondt hår fanget av vinden, jadefargede øyne, og generelt utseendet til en filmstjerne, var han andre ganske liten, med asiatiske trekk; ibenholt, kortklippet hår, mørkebrune skråstilte øyne. Begge to var svært unge, sikkert ikke engang i 20-årene, og begge to bar lette, sommerlige t-skjorter og denimbukser. Beina deres var bare. Over det hele lå det en mildhet, og de fleste ville trodd at de bare var to helt normale venner, kommet ned til stranden for å nyte dagen og det fine været. Det var ikke før de kom nærmere at man kunne se den tunge skyen av alvor som hang over dem.

Da personene kom frem til stranden, den stekende hete sanden brennende under bena deres, slengte de seg ned i en sanddyne ved siden av hverandre, armene utstrukket, T-skjortene dyvåte av svette. De ble liggende slik, med øynene vendt mot himmelen, da den blonde plutselig snudde seg og vendte seg mot asiateren.

"Eiji," mumlet han stille. "I morgen drar du hjem igjen…." Et trist smil fór over munnen hans, men forsvant det samme øyeblikket det var kommet.

"Mhm," svarte Eiji. "…jeg drar hjem. Hjem til Japan. Blir fint å se familien min igjen. Mor og far har vel savnet meg… de har sikkert bekymret seg til døde. Og lillesøsteren min… gud vet hva lillesøstre tenker." Han sa det med lengsel, og et smil lurte så vidt i munnviken hans, men gleden gjenspeiltes ikke i øynene hans.

"Du har en lillesøster? … hun er sikkert pen." Den blonde vendte ansiktet mot himmelen igjen, med søkende øyne.

"Geez, Ash, jeg har jo fortalt deg det tusen ganger før… Gullfiskhjerne!" Eiji slo armene ut i en overdrevet, oppgitt bevegelse, og fortsatte, "og pen er hun ikke. Hun er faktisk ganske stygg."

Ash klukklo litt for seg selv, men sa ingenting.

Barna lekte rundt dem på stranda, og sjøen lå foran dem som et glinsende speil, forstyrret av barna som plasket rundt og krusningene på vannet. En liten jente prøvde å bygge et sandslott i vannkanten, som bølgene øyeblikkelig røsket med seg.

"Husker du da du var liten, og hvor fortvilet du var da bølgene tok slottet ditt? Vi hadde et lite strandhus ved sjøen, og hver sommer pleide jeg og lillesøsteren min å bygge avanserte sandslott, som dagen etter alltid var vasket vekk. Vi var like fortvilet hver gang. Det kjennes så utrolig lenge siden nå, og likevel ikke så lenge siden i det hele tatt." Eijis smil ble genuint, og øynene hans mildnet, og avga en svak glød.

"…jeg bygget aldri sandslott."

Den friske sommerbrisen virvlet opp en liten sky av sand, og blåste den utover havet.

"Så, du reiser hjem i morgen…" Stemmen døde ut.

"…har du noen gang tenkt over hvor små vi egentlig er i den store sammenhengen?" Ash henvendte seg til Eiji igjen. "Jeg mener, bare se ut over havet." Hans gestikulerende hånd ledet øynene deres ut mot det store blå. "Man ser en stor flate av vann, større enn man kan tenke seg, som bare forsvinner i horisonten, og man vet med sikkerhet at dette bare er en ørliten bit av det hele. Uansett hvor man er i verden, uansett hvilken vinkel man ser fra, kan man bare se en brøkdel av den store totalen. Derimot kan man, bare man går ut i byen, se tusenvis av mennesker med ett eneste øyekast. Det får deg til å innse hvor liten du er, ikke sant? Hvor ubetydelig… Om man dør er det ikke noen som bryr seg. Man kan bli erstattet uten problemer." Han lukket øynene. "Men lyden av havet er herlig."

Begge fokuserte ørene på havbruset, som kunne høres til og med over barna som lekte på stranden.

_Han har ikke hatt det lett. Fra en mafialeders sexleke til en gjengleder i undergrunnsmiljøet… en klar forbedring, men uansett hva har han måttet jobbe for det. Motstand fra alle kanter, aldri følelsen av at noen bryr seg… det er ikke rart han tenker på den måten. _Eiji slo ansiktet ned. Bølgebruset ringte fortsatt i ørene hans, og vinden tok tak i håret hans og dro i det.

"Ash," sa han stille, "det er ikke sant at man er ubetydelig. De som står deg nær vil ikke finne en erstatning…"

"Det gjelder deg kanskje. Ikke meg." Han grep Eijis hånd. "Eiji, jeg er en gjengleder i New Yorks undergrunnsmiljø. Jeg har mangfoldige fiender, og har drept flere enn jeg på noen mulig måte kan holde styr på. Skulle jeg prøve å starte på nytt, ville jeg bare bli innhentet av politiet; puttet i fengsel eller drept, hvem vet. Jeg har ingen fremtid, er ingenting verd for verden rundt meg. Mens du," han nikket mot Eiji, "du har fortsatt en fremtid. Alle veier står åpne. Du kan velge hva du vil. Du har en familie. Du har mange som bryr seg." Misunnelsen hintet i stemmen hans.

Sola sto lavere på himmelen nå, og folk begynte så smått å forlate stranden. En liten gutt tømte krabbene han hadde fanget ut i havet igjen.

De satt stille. Eiji trykte forsiktig hånden til Ash. "Ash, tenk på gjengmedlemmene dine. Du betyr noe for dem. De har valgt å følge deg fordi de liker deg. Og… jeg ville også være trist hvis du døde." Han rettet øynene ut mot havet, mot linja hvor havet og himmelen smeltet sammen i ett. "…du tror virkelig ikke at du betyr noe?"

De satt og så ut over landskapet. Et par skyer hadde dukket opp av intet, og skygget et lite øyeblikk for kveldssola. Bare lydene fra sjøen og bjeffingen fra en hund i det fjerne kunne høres.

"Kanskje du har rett…" Svaret kom møysommelig, som om det skulle tygges fire ganger og fordøyes før ordene kunne forlate munnen hans.

"Det er klart jeg har rett! Det har jeg da alltid!" Eiji gliste bredt. Ash gliste tilbake.

Mørket nærmet seg med stormskritt. Ingen av de to guttene visste hva klokka var, eller hvor lenge de hadde sittet der og nytt den siste dagen i hverandres nærvær, men begge kunne kjenne hvordan heten fra dagen hadde avtatt.

"Det føles så lenge ut siden du kom hit…"

"Vel, det ER en stund siden."

"…og nå skal du plutselig dra igjen. Det er merkelig. Og trist. Jeg kommer til å bli ensom…" Ash sporet av.

Eiji gav ham et trist smil. "Det er ikke for evig, vet du. Jeg kommer definitivt tilbake på besøk. Åh, og så kan du besøke meg i Japan! Det er ikke for evig_…" Det er ikke for evig. Det er bare det at…_

"Virkelig? Vi kommer fra forskjellige verdener." Ash satte ord på det som Eiji ikke engang ønsket å tenke på. "Du er bare en normal gutt. Jeg derimot…"

De ble sittende stille, uten å si noe, og så hvordan kveldssolen sakte senket seg over havet. Solnedgangen markerte slutten på deres siste dag sammen. Alt var stille.

"Du?" spurte Ash plutselig, og brøt stillheten rundt dem. "Du glemmer meg ikke, gjør du vel?" Stemmen hadde et hint av en sårbarhet som den aldri hadde hatt før. Eiji hadde aldri hørt ham slik før.

"Nei, aldri," svarte Eiji melankolsk, men la til for å muntre opp stemningen litt. "Så, New Yorks store gjengleder har faktisk en myk side?"

Kommentaren førte til et lekent slag fra Ashs side. Han lo stille for seg selv.

Fra posisjonen sin kunne de se solen synke ned i havet, og mørket legge seg.

"Det er vel på tide vi kommer oss tilbake," sa Ash plutselig, og reiste seg.

"Kommer du?"

"Åh, klart…" Eiji reiste seg. De begynte sakte å gå, og de bare føttene satte spor etter seg der de tråkket dypt ned i sanden.

Bølgene skylte over dem, men lenge etter at de var forsvunnet kunne man fortsatt se omrissene av fotsporene deres. De svake omrissene som ikke engang bølgene kunne ta.


End file.
